Frère et soeur
by Azilia07
Summary: Prototype 1. Depuis leur enfance, c'était Alex qui la protégeait de tout. Dana aurait voulu échanger un jour les rôles mais le virus vint tout changer. Aussi bien le monde que son propre frère devenu un étranger.


**Personnages :** Alex Mercer, Dana Mercer  
**Rating :** T  
**Crédits :** L'univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de Radical Entertainement et Activision.  
**Nombre de mots:** 1408  
**Notes : **Un peu de grossiereté, univers sombre et fic un poil angst. (En même temps vu l'univers de base...)  
**Spoilers :** Sur l'identité d'Alex et la fin du jeu.

* * *

« Notre mère est une pute, je peux pas le nier ! Mais y a que nous qui pouvons le dire ! »

Cette phrase venait toujours en premier dans l'esprit de Dana lorsqu'elle songeait à son frère. Il y avait pourtant d'autres souvenirs marquants mais tout découlait toujours de cette phrase et de la scène dont elle était tiré. Dana se revoyait, gamine aux genoux cagneux, rentrer chez elle et dire à Alex que quelqu'un l'avait traité de « enfant de putain ». Le regard d'Alex s'assombrissait, l'adolescent qu'il était demandait des précisions avant de la mener dehors chercher l'auteur de l'insulte. Debout sur le bord du trottoir Dana regardait sans frémir, habituée, Alex cogner le garçon et le laisser gisant sur le bitume avant de la prendre doucement par la main.

« Notre mère est une pute, je peux pas le nier ! Mais y a que nous qui pouvons le dire ! »

Enfant, Dana savait déjà que sa mère n'était pas comme les autres – et qu'il était peu probable qu'elle et son frère aient le même père.

« Et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas que je m'occuperais de toi. De toute façon, mère est trop bourrée pour ça. Dès que je réussis mes études, on se tire d'ici. Tous les deux. »

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Ils étaient partis, sans même prévenir leur mère qui devait cuver la dernière bouteille qu'elle avait achetée grâce à ses passes. Ils avaient quitté cette maison sordide où Dana avait vécu depuis sa naissance. Aux côtés de son frère, elle mena une nouvelle vie. Toujours ensemble, inséparables – même quand Alex trouva un emploi au sein de GENTEK, qu'il commença à vivre avec sa petite amie Karen, jamais ils ne séparèrent. Ils mirent en route un rituel immuable – se voir à un certain café durant la pause, passer un coup de fil le soir. Toujours un lien entre eux.

Puis le silence. Dana avait mis cela sur le compte du nouvel emploi – GENTEK était une sacrée entreprise connue pour être hautement sécurisée. Elle garda tout de même le rituel du café – toujours le même, à l'heure habituelle. Elle espérait voir la silhouette d'Alex, qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec elle comme avant. Dana attendait son frère. Une attente de cinq ans.

Un jour elle vit le nom d'Alex s'afficher sur son portable. Il l'appelait. L'esprit encombré par des questions, le soulagement au bout des lèvres, Dana n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. L'appel fut bref, blessant.

— Dana j'ai pas le temps. T'es journaliste, non ? Faut que t'enquête sur GENTEK. Je sens qu'y a des trucs louches mais je peux rien faire sans attirer l'attention. Fais vite, okey ?  
— Alex ! Attends, qu'est-ce que...

La tonalité résonna à ses oreilles. Cinq ans d'attente pour _ça. _Elle en aurait pleuré si elle ne s'était pas senti aussi blessée.

* * *

L'écran de télévision baignait le salon de sa lumière bleutée. Dana n'y jetait qu'un bref coup d'oeil, plus préoccupée par ses recherches. L'appel d'Alex l'avait intrigué et poussé à enquêter sur les dessous de GENTEK. Ce qui était aussi complexe que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, voire plus.

— Un incident a eu lieu à la gare de Penn Station. Les détails restent troubles mais des dizaines de personnes souffrent d'une maladie encore non définie. Les symptômes sont...

Mordillant son stylo, Dana raya plusieurs phrases, jeta une feuille dans la corbeille.

— L'incident aurait causé la mort d'un employé de GENTEK, Alex Mercer.

Le stylo tomba au sol. Dana se tourna vers la télévision, le cœur prêt à éclater. Sur l'écran s'affichait une photo d'Alex, sûrement tirée de sa carte d'identité. La voix de la présentatrice semblait s'éloigner alors que l'image se troublait sous les yeux de Dana. Elle mit un temps à constater qu'elle pleurait – et que cette voix qui hurlait dans l'appartement était la sienne.

* * *

Son frère était mort et elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Elle avait tenté à maintes reprises d'appeler GENTEK – personne ne lui répondait ou on l'envoyait contacter d'autres personnes qui la renvoyaient encore et encore. De quoi rendre fou. Quant à Karen, impossible de la contacter, et en tant qu'employée de GENTEK impossible non plus d'espérer la voir.

Dana avait fini par se retrancher dans sa chambre, fermant tout. Elle avait besoin de se recueillir, de faire le point. Sur son ordinateur défilaient des photos – des souvenirs avec Alex. Elle les avait rigoureusement enregistrés, classés et mis en défilement comme page de veille. Dana observait le manège des images comme si cela pouvait l'apaiser.

La main sur sa bouche la fit crier – un cri étouffé. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient du battement incessant de son cœur. On l'attaquait, on s'en prenait à elle, quelqu'un était entré chez elle sans qu'elle ne le sache ! Une voix grave d'homme lui donnait des ordres qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Dana cherchait à se débattre mais le poids du soldat la contraignait à demeurer au sol – il lui semblait que les bras de l'homme la brisaient. Les larmes venaient aux yeux de Dana – elle ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, étouffée par un inconnu, brisée comme un jouet.

Elle sentit le sang sur elle, la main glisser de sa bouche. Le cri lui échappa tandis qu'elle battait des bras et des jambes pour se défaire du corps, se cacher quelque part. Son dos heurta le mur, ses yeux fixés sur le cadavre. Elle avait la sensation d'être entré dans un film d'horreur. Il y avait du sang partout, bien trop de sang – des tâches maculaient son jean et ses baskets. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du soldat sous son casque mais elle pouvait le deviner : la terreur devant la mort. Un trou béant s'ouvrait dans le dos du cadavre – et il y avait là quelque chose de malsain.

— Dana...

_Non. Tu es mort ! _Pourtant c'était bien la voix de son frère, ainsi que sa silhouette qui se détachait de l'obscurité, doucement éclairé par l'ordinateur. Il était là son grand frère, celui qui l'avait toujours protégé. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Dana les vit – ces grandes griffes animales sortant du bras d'Alex, cette structure noire qui n'avait rien d'une peau. Les pieds de Dana patinèrent dans le sang – elle cherchait à reculer, loin de cette monstruosité qui avait tué le soldat. Qui pouvait la blesser.

— Non Dana... Je ne te ferais pas de mal...

Elle le savait bien, elle le sentait dans la voix de son frère qu'il disait vrai. Il y avait une blessure dans la voix d'Alex – et jamais il ne montrait ses faiblesses à d'autres personnes que sa propre sœur. Dana aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il devait être mort et il était là, devant elle, sous des airs de monstre.

Même quand il lui caressa les cheveux elle ne pût s'empêcher de trembler. Elle perçut son soupir et sa déception – et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer tant elle était incapable de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

* * *

— Tu es mort. Le Alex que j'ai connu n'existe plus depuis Penn Station.

Dana avait encore du mal à se faire à cette vérité. La petite fille en elle considérait que son frère était immortel, que jamais il ne partirait sans elle. Mais elle avait appris les agissements de GENTEK, les détails de l'incident – et les conséquences du virus. Elle arrivait maintenant à regarder sans frémir Alex. Ce qui en restait. Un cadavre mû par un virus, un mort qui avait perdu tout souvenir de sa vie de vivant. Et pourtant, elle, il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

Il n'y avait plus d'avenir – les infectés couraient les rues, l'armée voulait leur destruction sans tenir compte des civils encore sains. Dana s'entoura de ses bras, tremblante de peur. Elle ne frémit pas quand Alex posa son gilet sur ses épaules avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tâcha d'oublier pendant un temps que son frère n'était plus, que jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant.

— Je te protégerais. Personne ne te fera de mal.

La main de Dana se crispa sur l'épaule de son frère. Mais elle, pourrait-elle le protéger ?


End file.
